Guardian Dragon
by Tsunami Storm
Summary: Sixth in the Dragon-Prince series. Just a little humorous one-shot I thought you'd like. This is all fluff with friends and family. As always. Rated K.


Hi! Miss me? I know it's not Halloween yet, but this plot-bunny wouldn't stop hopping around in my head. I wanted to post _something_ to keep you guys entertained! As always, Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Mokuba?" Seto called from his bathroom as his brother changed into his costume in his big brother's room. "Just about, Nii-sama!" the raven-haired boy called back. It was All Hallows Eve, and every kid in Domino would be going around town collecting sweets in the annual ritual. All except for one. Mokuba Kaiba had announced last year that he was too old for Trick-or-Treating, but not too old to still dress up for it. Apparently Seto wasn't too old to play dress-up either, and that was why the brilliant CEO of Kaibacorp. was dressing for this silly yearly custom, to make his little brother happy.<p>

Seto Kaiba sighed in mock-defeat and shook his head as he adjusted his attire. He was putty in the young teen's hands and Mokuba knew it, especially when he put on those huge, irresistible puppy-dog eyes of his. Usually it was the _elder_ brother that did the ordering around in the house. _Not in the Kaiba mansion_– Seto thought with an eye-roll and a smirk.

"One. Last. Adjustment– There!" the boy stated proudly, admiring his impressive 'king' costume in the full-body mirror on the wall. "How do I look, Seto?" Mokuba queried excitedly, as his brother had just exited the bathroom-turned-changing room. However, all thoughts of his own costume disappeared from his head as he gazed open-mouthed at his older brother.

Seto had chosen to array himself in his White Dragon armor, and from where Mokuba was standing, he certainly looked the part of a valiant knight, a noble warrior. A white, winged helm covered his head, silvery rerebraces and vambraces protected his arms, and cuisses and greaves protected his legs. A snow-white tasset rested about his waist, and a shining breastplate with the White Dragon emblazoned on it shielded his heart. His joints were guarded by spiked plates, and when he would draw his majestic sword, Mokuba knew that it would crackle with White Lightning, just like the attack of his signature monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Wow." Mokuba breathed as he took in the sight of the powerful paladin that stood before him, his mouth still open in awe. Then Seto grinned at him and the dragon-champion transformed back into his beloved brother.

"You look great, Your Highness," Seto laughed. "Now, are you ready for your audience with your subjects? I'm sure that they're lining up at the front gate to catch a glimpse of their liege," Seto teased, humor dancing in his sapphire eyes.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and laughed as he mock-punched Seto's forearm, then ran to the staircase an slid down the banister to the front door. Seto shook his head and followed his energetic sibling, taking the slower, practical route down the carpeted stairs. When he reached the bottom floor, Seto nodded, and Mokuba pressed the button to open the front gate. Thirty seconds later the doorbell rang, and Mokuba opened the wooden portal to greet the first wave of eager trick-or-treaters. Seto hastily assumed a friendly expression, as this was the first time that any kids from Domino had been allowed to enter the property. He wanted to make a good impression, as these kids were the future of his gaming corporation and industry.

"Trick or Treat!" came the off-tone chorus from the disguised youngsters. Most had generic costumes, like fairy-princesses or ghosts or vampires, but one kid stood out. He'd actually dressed up as the businessman himself, Seto Kaiba, in his Battle City ensemble. Seto raised his eyebrows and smiled in surprise, then tossed an extra few candies into the shocked boy's sack. "Points for originality," he explained with a wink. "Arigato!" the boy cried joyfully before respectfully bowing and skipping back to his parents. As the boy returned to his guardians, Seto was hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu. That boy looked _exactly_ like he did at that age, and when he reached his parents, the orphaned CEO thought for a moment that his own parents were smiling back at him. Shaking his head quickly to erase these fantastical musings, he returned his thoughts to the present and back to the group of kids on his doorstep.

…

When the last child had left with a cheery "Thanks!" Mokuba closed the door and rested against it for a couple seconds. Seto merely leaned against the wall on his right side, arms crossed and a smirk still on his face. "That one kid looked just like you, Seto. Talk about déjà vu!" Mokuba laughed, looking up at the noble knight.

Seto smiled wider and was about to answer when the doorbell rang, cutting off his reply. Mokuba opened the door to none other than Yugi and the gang. Yugi was dressed as Atem in all his pharonic regalia, and was positively beaming from ear to ear. Téa stood next to him,dressed as–go figure–a ballerina. Tristan looked like a bona-fide vampire, compliments of Mana, who was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl (obviously). However, the individual who won the prize for 'Most Amusing Costume' that night was Joey Wheeler, who had chosen to wear his dog suit and was whistling a mildly-familiar tune to himself. Mokuba burst out laughing when he spotted his friend, and Seto was having a hard time trying not to mimic his little brother's actions. However, what Joey said next put him over the edge. "C'mon, Kaibas, you know da song! 'Wid a knickknack, paddy-whack, _give da dog a bone!_ Dis ole man came rollin' home!"

That did it. With a snort, Kaiba broke down into hysterics, as did the other members of the gang. Mokuba was actually rolling on the floor, laughing his head off, and Seto was holding his sides from the pain caused by his laughter. Tears of mirth still streaming from his eyes, he managed to say, still chuckling, "Wheeler– you can't _imagine_ how many 'mutt jokes' I could crack right now– but I think you just did it _for_ me!" he breathed as he broke into another fit of humor.

Joining in the laughter, Joey snickered, "Yep. Dat's me. Bringin' giggles and laughs ta Domino, one house atta time!" His friends continued in their giggle-fit while Kaiba wiped the moisture from his eyes.

"Oh Ra– I needed that," Kaiba said after a moment, trying to regain his breath. "I haven't had that good a laugh in _years_! Wheeler, you are a godsend! As are the rest of you. Not to ruin the moment, but I never got a chance to thank you guys for your help in that fiasco with the 'yami' a few months ago."

Everyone sobered up at that, but the smiles still remained on their faces. "No problem Kaiba," Yugi answered cheerfully. "We're just glad we could help, and that you're back home, safe, where you belong." "In da right form, too," Joey added with a grin, causing Seto to roll his eyes. "We're glad dat yer whole family's safe an' happy, as it should be."

"Thanks Joey. Everyone." Kaiba smiled at his friends. Mokuba got up from the floor and hugged Yugi, since he was the closest. After the exchange was done, Tristan stated with a yawn and a stretch, "Well, it's getting pretty late. I think we'd better head home." His friends nodded, and everyone said their good-byes as the gang stepped off the porch and onto the walkway.

…

When their guests had left and the front gate had been closed and armed, Mokuba and Seto returned to the elder Kaiba's room to change into their pajamas. "Wait Mokuba," Seto asked as his little brother made to remove his crown. Mokuba looked up at his brother in confusion as Seto knelt beside him. "Let me help you with that." he offered, fiddling with the clasps that traveled down Mokuba's back. The raven-haired teen smiled and allowed his brother to remove his costume. Once it was off, Mokuba carefully put it on a hanger and hooked it onto the doorknob, then he quickly donned his pj's. Momentarily forgetting his crown, Mokuba looked up as his brother was just about to remove his armor. "Wait," he commanded, causing Seto to freeze in his movements and turn to face him. "I just wanna take a closer look at that armor of yours, Seto. I've never really had the chance before now."

Seto smiled and adjusted his position helpfully so that Mokuba could see the armor to its fullest extent. It _was_ impressive, Kaiba admitted, and Mokuba circled him with an awed expression, wonder shining in his gray-blue eyes. After a minute or two Mokuba commanded, "Spread your arms out," and Seto obliged obediently. Satisfied, Mokuba stood back as Kaiba removed his helmet and placed it under his left arm, still smiling at his little brother.

"You know Seto," Mokuba commented after a minute of silence, "you really _do_ look like a powerful warrior in that armor. Like– a hero. That's what you are. You've saved the world on multiple occasions, and protected the ones you love like a true hero. Critias would be proud. I bet you'd have been knighted if you'd lived in his time."

Seto raised an eyebrow and answered, "That's a brilliant idea, my king," subtly reminding Mokie of his remaining accessory. "Why don't we do it for 'real', right now?" he asked, smiling solemnly at the teen as he put his helmet back on.

Mokuba smiled, then sat on his 'throne', which just happened to be Seto's bed. Then he stood as smoothly and fluidly as possible. "Draw your sword and kneel, noble warrior," Mokuba commanded regally. Seto humbly obeyed, drawing his dragon blade and kneeling on one knee, presenting the weapon to his liege. Mokuba gripped the handle with both hands and removed it carefully from his brother's hands. When the blade had been removed, Seto placed his left fist on the ground, while his right hand capped his right knee. Mokuba touched the tip of the sword to his brother's right shoulder, then his left, saying, "In honor of your heroic and noble deeds, I dub thee Sir Seto, Guardian Dragon of the land of Domino."

Seto smiled, then received his sword from the 'king' and sheathed it in its scabbard. He then walked over to his closet and removed a life-sized faceless mannequin from the space and began to take off his armor and buckle it onto the figure. Lastly he removed his silver helmet, and the warrior-knight no longer stood in the room. Only Seto Kaiba remained, and the brunette walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. Minutes later, when the lights had been turned off and both boys climbed into the bed, Seto muttered to himself, just before falling asleep, "Huh. 'Guardian Dragon.' I like the sound of that."

What he didn't see was young Mokuba's wide smile as the teen snuggled closer to his Nii-sama, his noble protector, his Guardian Dragon.

* * *

><p><span>The End<span>

I really don't know what to say, other than "KAWAII!" This story is the embodiment of cuteness, wouldn't you agree?

Yeah, I couldn't resist with the 'mutt jokes.' If Seto can do it, I can do it too!

I also think that it's so cute that Mokie has Seto wrapped around his little finger. Baby brothers are every older sibling's weakness, and Mokuba knows it. (Frequently takes advantage of it too, hence the costume party at the Kaiba mansion)

If you were wondering why Yugi and the gang were trick-or-treating at their age, they were doing it for Mana's sake. It was her first Hallows Eve, and they wanted it to be special, that's all. Seth and Kisara were on their honeymoon during this whole thing, and Noah was somewhere else. Don't ask me where, my muse didn't give me any details.

Well as Porky Pig would say, until next time, "I belie-belie-belie-belie-believe That's All, Folks!"

Tsunami Storm


End file.
